


You made me (so tame me)

by thefabulouseren



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Jimin, Bottom Park Jimin, Cute Jimin, Friends to Lovers, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, M/M, Oblivious Jimin, Past Badboy!Jimin, Past Nerd! Jungkook, Smut, Taehyung Is a Little Shit, Top Jungkook, badboy!jungkook, bts - Freeform, nerd!Jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefabulouseren/pseuds/thefabulouseren
Summary: Jimin was that one cute college junior in big sweaters and glasses who never really called attention to himself and spent his time studying. However, he had a dark past on his shoulders he rather never go back to, a past that he doesn't realize will always follow him. What he doesn't understand is how he suddenly became the target of the infamous bad boy, college sophomore, Jeon Jungkook who does nothing but continuously harass him after a heated night. And why does he suddenly look so familiar?





	1. Eyes on You

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Jikook! I realized I am trash for this ship! After reading so many fics I decided it was about time I actually write my own so bare with me!

"Jiminnie! Come on!" a voice whined incessantly next to Jimin. It was a surprise to Jimin how the voice could sound so childish when it was gruff and deep as he heavily sighed passing a hand tiredly through his soft orange locks as he directed his attention to the brown haired male who was sporting a pout on his lips next to him.

"Kim Taehyung! For the last time, I will not go partying with you", Jimin huffed returning his gaze to the large textbook in front of him, rolling his eyes when Taehyung groaned in frustration as he slumped his chin on the brown library table still looking at his best friend with pleading eyes.

"Minnie, you don't understand! This is like the party everyone is going to! You can't rot away your youth in books, man. By the time we graduate you'll probably be offered the job as the librarian since you already look and act the part", he whined.

"Tae, I wouldn't be denying you as much if we didn't have a Sociology final coming up", the carrot top inquired continuing to flip the page as he scribbled down a few notes now and then. If anything Taehyung seemed outraged as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Jimin!" he exclaimed before he was scolded by the librarian who glared at him as she shushed him guiding her bony finger to her lips. Taehyung smiled sheepishly in apology before looking back at Jimin with the same offended expression. "The fucking sociology exam isn't until next week. Seriously, I'll personally come study with you if you agree to this one party", he hissed trying desperately not to raise his voice.

Jimin seemed quite shocked at Taehyung's proposition. Was he that desperate that he go to this party? He couldn't believe Taehyung actually offered to study for once. And to hell with it. Jimin would die to Tae struggling with the boredom that came with studying. How he would enjoy guiding him through the plethora of notes he would surely be taking as punishment. With a slight smile, Jimin finally nodded. "Okay. You win, Tae".

The brown head fist pumped the air as he shuffled back into his seat. Jimin wondered when the male had even stood up in the first place, but he assumed it must of been the moment he slammed his hands on the table. He usually stood up, if he was sitting, when he really wanted to make a point. Said male gave Jimin a one up as he reached to pull at the sleeve of his large sweater. "You're not gonna wear this I'm hoping", he inquired.

"What's wrong with my sweater? It's comfortable", the orange haired male pouted.

"Nothing. You're adorable, but come on. If you're going to a party you want to go with the "Im too fucking hot for you" not the "I'll kill you with my cuteness" look. Seriously, were you this cute in high school? Look you even have cute sweater paws", Taehyung cooed and was so distracted with Jimin's sleeve he didn't notice the male tense and gulp heavily.

"Uh, no. High school was a time of change, but anyways let me use the rest of my time before the party to study", he stated plainly with a slight nervous tilt in his voice. Jimin hated remembering high school because behind his current sweet and cuddly self was a dark past he not only regretted, but never wanted to go back to. If Tae heard about it, he was sure that he'd never be able to believe it. He would make sure to take his secret to the grave or as long as he could hide it. 

Jimin wasn't stupid. He knew for a fact that secrets are always the first to come to light even before lies do. And that was just terrifying.

~~xXXx~~

Loud, crowded, and smelly was the only way Jimin could describe the atmosphere at a party that was supposed to be in, Taehyung's words, "lit". They had arrived maybe three hours before and the aforementioned male was already plastered and laughing his ass off with a senior he knew was named Seokjin who was being held by the waist by, the junior and Seokjin's boyfriend, Namjoon. Jimin sighed in boredom as he slumped back on the couch in the middle of the room a plastic red cup now at his lips as he downed the contents with ease.

He felt ashamed that he didn't even wince as the bitter liquor passed his lips, but he was thankful that he was able to do that without having to pretend that he didn't fancy alcohol as much as he used to. He glanced down at his clothes and tutted in disapproval. He was wearing a pair of black skinnies and had a black muscle shirt on, but he was smart enough to sneak one of his sweaters when Tae wasn't looking and slipped it on. So it looked like he was dressed like he was normally accustomed to in exception of the tight fabric that were his pants. 

He adjusted his glasses looking around to see the drunk college students stumble past him. He chuckled lightly because the freshmen were always the most reckless ones. They always thought they were tough and could handle alcohol as they boldly drunk shots only to get hammered after three and end up passed out on the floor like a lot of them were at the moment. Jimin decided after seeing a the fifth girl, since he arrived, trip on her heel, that it was about time for him to leave.

He stood up and his head suddenly spinned. He had about downed four cups of liquor and he hadn't necessarily drunk them slowly so he wasn't surprised that he was drunk. Not only that, but he hadn't really drank since he got to college. He began to walk towards Taehyung, who had a shorter mint haired male wrapped around him, surely another lay, wobbling slightly, when he felt a hand at his wrist as he was pulled into someone. Jimin fell forward as his hands fell on a rather firm chest and arms wrapped around his waist. He felt his breathe hitch to see the one who'd pulled him was none other the Jeon Jungkook, your resident troublemaker with a colorful reputation on campus accompanied by taut muscles and gorgeous looks.

But if there's one thing Jimin hated more than these boring college parties, it was anything that screamed trouble and Jungkook was probably at the top of his avoid list because he couldn't hate someone he didn't know. However, he felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment because he came to the recollection that Jungkook had purposefully brought him against him which could only mean he was interested, right? Jimin was far too buzzed to even think being in contact with Jungkook was a bad idea. 

"U-Uh, hi" Jimin mumbled with a slight giggle as he tried pushing back from the younger male, but was kept in place by the muscular arms on his waist. Jimin felt quite intimidated when his gaze met the younger's. He almost felt breatheless by how handsome the male was with his black sweptback hair and his dark eyes and that fucking smug and playful and sexy smirk on his face.

"Park Jimin, right?" Jungkook muttered hotly in his ear as he guided Jimin to the back of the crowded room caging him between the wall and his arms. The carrot top flinched at the tone as he felt like a cornered prey. What most shocked him is that THE Jungkook knew him. But how?

"Yeah, h-how do you...uh know m-my name?" he stuttered a shiver running down his spine when he felt the younger's hand sliding teasingly up and down his side and dangerously reaching down to the side of his ass. He really cursed himself. If he hadn't downed those drinks before thinking he could handle them, he swear he wouldn't have released such a shameless sound. But it was too late because when Jungkook boldly reached to squeeze his ass, Jimin moaned. He fucking moaned. 

"Don't you worry your cute little self about that, hmm? How about we have a few more drinks and get to know each other, hyung?" the black haired male chuckled as he pressed another red cup to Jimin's lips. He used his free hand to part Jimin's lips and was met with no restraint ad the orange haired male let the bitter contents slip down his throat. He shouldn't have, he really shouldn't, but the hand on his ass promised good things.

"Don't be shy, hyung. Drink it all", he heard the whisper and he swore he'd heard a "you've done it before", but at this point he didn't care about what he heard because his body was feeking the warmth pool in his stomach from the alcohol and he was a giggling mess. He clung onto Jungkook for balance who only chuckled as he held him firmly. 

He didn't even realize he'd wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck before pressing his lips to his. Something at the back of Jimin's mind was telling him he should stop that there was something off. This wasn't the Jimin he had become when he entered college. But there was pressed against one of the hottest and most infamous guys on campus with the male's tongue in his mouth and the guy's hands still holding onto his plump ass (Jimin acknowledged he had a heavenly ass or at least Taehyung was always reminding him when he would grope him randomly).

He moaned softly into the kiss at first, but as it got more heated, Jungkook's teeth pulling at his bottom lip, his moans became sinful as he felt Jungkook's hardening cock press against his thigh. "Jungkookie", Jimin huffed breathlessly as he detached from the male's lips. He giggled as he tried to formulate the words he wanted to say. It wasn't helpful that they were mostly slurred or the fact that jungkook would try catching his lips against his every time he tried uttering a coherent word. "Let's dance", he finally managed to say and although he barely muttered the words he still managed to make it sound sultry.

"Gonna show me what this ass can do?" Jungkook muttered intrigued as Jimin licked his lips and nodded. Jungkook grinned as he pulled Jimin in between the bodies of dancing college students as Jimin turned away from him so his ass was splendidly snug against his crotch. "Come on, baby", the male urged him as he thrusted once on the elder's ass. 

This was Jimin's cue as he began to sway his hips painfully slow at first before he bent down slightly as he moved a bit quicker. Jungkook groaned as the plump globes teased him, the friction sending sparks of pleasure to his cock. He gripped his hips tightly as Jimin flushed straight against him as Jungkook moved to press their lips together once more tongues meeting fiercely. Jimin grinded against Jungkook like a pro and Jungkook didn't know how much more he could take with how hard he was at this point. "Want to fuck you so bad", Jungkook hissed into the elder's ear.

Jimin looked at him with a seductive look on his face as he bit down slightly on his plump bottom lip before speaking. "Then why don't you?" As those words escaped the elder's lips, Jungkook snapped.

~~xXXx~~

"Ah! J-Jungkook...mmmm" Jimin moaned as he was pounded into the mattress. As soon as he had uttered that challenge to Jungkook at the party, the younger had basically dragged him to his dorm room and thrown him on the bed. He didn't even let Jimin remove his sweater, which by the way was too hot against his sweaty skin. At least he remembered to put on a condom. Jungkook mouthed at his neck before biting down adding another colorful bruise to his skin. 

Jimin desperately pulled at Jungkook's hair his mouth opened as more shameless moans spilled his lips, his eyes shut tight from the excruciating ecstasy he was feeling as Jungkook hit his prostate repeatedly. "J-Jungkook! Ah! Please... faster", he pleased. He was surprised he could even talk from how well Jungkook was fucking him into oblivion.

Jungkook finally took mercy as he removed Jimin's sweater and muscle shirt before littering the fair skin with bite marks and hickies. "You take my cock so well, baby. You feel amazing", Jungkook groaned feeling himself on the edge. He was so blissfully close and Jimin didn't look like he could last any longer either. The younger suddenly stopped his thrusts as a desperate whine escaped the elder's lips. 

"Jungkook, why'd you s-stop?" Jimin whined thrusting his hips for some needed friction only to be stopped by Jungkook's hands firmly pushing down his hips. 

"You should see yourself, hyung. So fucked out and pretty just for me. Just for a brat like me", he muttered, emphasizing the last sentence before he kissed Jimin's swollen red lips and slipped his cock out using the head to tease the rim of Jimin's entrance.

"J-Jungkook, please", Jimin mumbled, his cock weeping with the need of release. Jungkook chuckled as he pressed his thumb at the slit. Unknowingly to Jimin, Jungkook had been yearning for the moment to have Park Jimin like this, so utterly pliant under him. To Jimin he was a complete stranger, but Jungkook knew Jimin well. He knew him very well and he wasn't going to let him know that. At least not yet.

The carrot top whimpered pathetically trying to move his hips. "Please what, hyung?" Jimin just continued to whimper and struggle against his hold. 

"I want to come, please", he muttered in another desperate attempt.

"I need you to beg, hyung. Spread those pretty little legs open for me and ask me to fuck you", Jungkook chuckled darkly. Jimin swore he felt his cock twitch at Jungkook's demanding tone, and as degrading as it sounded, Jimin desired release more than anything. He looked up shyly at Jungkook who felt his breathe hitch at how Jimin could look so fucking innocent and at the same time so erotic as he held his legs open.

"Jungkookie, p-please fuck me. Fuck me hard until I come". Jungkook didn't need to be told twice as he slipped right back into Jimin and thrusted relentlessly against him.

He admired Jimin's body. Enjoyed the sight of him writhing under him in pure pleasure, legs spread wide and his sinful lips begging him to fuck him. Jimin had a feeling Jungkook's words from before meant so much more, but the moment he was going to ask, his mind had gone blank once Jungkook began to fuck into him once more at a faster pace than before. He felt so full like he hadn't felt in so long. The younger was big and stretched him open just right reaching what fingers could never possibly satisfy. He came after a few more thrusts, Jungkook's name spilling from his lips.

The younger was close again, and groaned as Jimin's walls clenched against his cock as he rode out his orgasm. Jungkook was done right after, his seed filling the condom as he slumped on his side once he got out of Jimin. He tied the condom once it was slipped off and lazily dropped it in the trashcan next to his bed. The orange haired male had soon drifted into slumber after he smiled goofily at the younger and snuggled into his side. Jungkook couldn't help, but grin slipping his arm around the smaller male.

"I finally had you. It's only a matter of time before you're completely mine", he muttered highly pleased with himself.

~~xXXx~~

Jimin loved being woken up by the soft warm rays of sunshine on his face, but at the moment he groaned in annoyance as they were disturbing his sleep. It didn't help that once he was conscious enough, his head began pounding immensely. He shifted on the bed and blinked slightly when he felt he couldn't move an inch. And why was there an arm around him. He suddenly felt very awake as he turned his face to meet Jungkook's. Oh shit.

Everything hit him like a ton of bricks. He wasn't in his room, he was naked, and Jungkook was holding him, very naked as well. He wanted to scream. And if the pain in his rear was any more of an indication of what he was already assuming then he and jungkook had fucked. 

"How?!" Jimin whispered outraged. He groaned in embarrassment as he struggled out of the younger's grasp. Jimin was thankful that he was a heavy sleeper as he gathered his clothing and got dressed. His ass hurt like a bitch and he was limping as he stumbled his way out of the room and towards his own.

He was going to knock when the door was opened. "Jimin!" Taehyung exclaimed angrily as he pulled the shorter male inside. Jimin winced as he felt his butt hit the bedside. "What the hell?! Where were you and- oh my god are those hickies!" the brown haired male exclaimed in a mixture of awe and shock. 

"Minnie, did you...get laid last night?" Taehyung muttered as if the idea were blasphemous or uncalled for.

Jimin gulped heavily nervously pulling at the hem of his sweater. "Uh, maybe...uh well, Tae. I...yeah. I did", he finally mustered the courage to admit what was painfully obvious.

Taehyung's mouth hung open in shock. "Did innocent Minnie finally lose the V card?" he fake cried as Jimin frowned.

"Tae, no! This wasn't my first time, dumbass" Jimin huffed offended that Taehyung would assume he'd be a virgin. But then again he wasn't the person he used to be or so he thought until last night, apparently.

"What?! No way! Since when were you not a virgin? Okay, never mind that's a question for another time. The real question is who you fucked with last night", Taehyung grinned. If anything, Jimin averted his gaze avoiding from looking at Taehyung at all cost as he kicked his lips nervously.

"Uh, Jeon Jungkook".

"No fucking way!" Taehyung screeched.

Jimin really hated today, and he didn't know his day wasn't even close to done. Not when Jeon Jungkook had found his target and had set his plan to motion.


	2. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin has a bad feeling about Jungkook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I just wanted to thank everyone who encouraged me to continue this. And so here is the next chapter. I must warn you I felt iffy about this chapter. I felt it's not as good as first chapter, but regardless, I hope you guys enjoy it

Who are you?

“So let me get this straight. You’re telling me you got laid with the Jeon fucking Jungkook? The guy the whole campus wants to fuck? The guy that so fucking bad and so fucking hot, that boners and wet panties are the immediate response to his godly presence?” Taehyung had begun to ramble in the loudest voice Jimin has ever heard yet. Jimin obviously thought Taehyung was exaggerating his descriptions, but waited for the male to finish his sentence before speaking.

“T-Tae, lower down your voice, please? And do you really have to use ‘fuck’ so much in a s-sentence?” Jimin cringed while trying to get his roommate to calm himself from his sudden outburst. Did the guy want the whole school to find out? The point was to keep himself on the down low, quietly and peacefully, and the least thing he wanted was to get recognized as the stupid ‘innocent nerd boy’ who got lured in by the badest guy on campus. He would sure be in the spotlight for a good time and looked down upon for being a gullible fool.

Surely everyone would think that Jungkook wanted nothing more than to prove he could ‘deflower’ the ‘innocent’ one. And maybe he did, but Jimin was sure the male had figured out from last night that he was far from innocent and unexperienced. Eventually, he’d have to confront him and it put him on edge because he was sure he wouldn’t be able to look at him in the face from his shameless behavior the night before.

“You bet your fucking ass that I have to use the word fuck in my sentence. Because come on! Jeon Jungkook fucked you and from those hickies and the damn expression of pain you made once your behind touched the bedside, I’m sure it was a pretty good fucking too. Damn! You’re so fucking lucky!” Taehyung whined as he attacked Jimin against the bed nuzzling in the carrot top’s neck, whining childishly.

“Ouch! Idiot, get off!” Jimin hissed feeling that pain crawling up his spine. Taehyung chuckled knowingly and the smaller male tried everything in his will not to punch the smug smirk that had splayed on his lips.

“Wow, so that idiot finally lured you in and got you just where he wanted, huh?” A voice interrupted them. Taehyung’s eyes widened immensely before he looked at Jimin with a panicked and was that an…apologetic look? Giving a prominent death glare at the brown haired male, he was going to turn when Taehyung grabbed onto his shoulders nervously.

“J-Jimin, before you turn around. You know I l-love you, r-right?” the brown haired male stuttered, smiling at the shorter male sheepishly. Jimin scoffed finally turning around and he felt himself pale. Standing at their bathroom door, a towel wrapped around his hips loosely, soaked mint hair, and a smirk at his lips was none other that Min Yoongi. You might be wondering why Jimin would bother feeling panic at having the male in his room, but there was just that one detail enough to make his panic understandable. That was that Yoongi, was roommate’s and best friends with Jeon Jungkook.

“I’m gonna kill you”, Jimin hissed low enough so only Taehyung could hear. He could feel the male gulp heavily and cough awkwardly. “Uh, hyung, I don’t know what exactly you mean by that”, the orange haired male directed his attention to the mint haired male. Yoongi simply chuckled as he stared intensely at him.

“Oh Jimin-ah, you’re so naïve. Kookie sure as hell knew that you’d be in his grasp last night. He’s had his eye on you for quite some time, you know. Judging by those not-so-invisible bites. I agree with Tae he must have given it to you good. And what’s this about Jimin being lucky, Tae? Do I need to remind you who you belong to?”, the male inquired with a snort as Jimin’s face ignited in embarrassment while squeaking ‘hyung!’ from behind his hands. Tae gulped heavily as he went crimson as well, but for entirely different reasons, especially when a dark look had taken over the mint haired boy’s expression. It promised so much, and Taehyung would rather not show his anticipation.

“You two are a thing now?” Jimin asked in shock as he snapped his head towards the ‘couple’. Tae gave him a sheepish smile as he glanced shyly at Yoongi. It was so unlike his best friend to act so shy unlike his usually shameless and blunt behavior and personality. He figured that Taehyung would be one to brag about his relationship, but seeing him so bashful was kind of creepy. “Well, congrats, I guess that’s good for you, Tae”. He smile genuinely before he remained quiet, suddenly, as for some reason Yoongi’s previous statement returned to his thoughts, recalling that something had seemed off about the way he’d said it. In fact, he had made it seem as though Jungkook had known him since before last night. Wait! Yoongi had said Jungkook had his eye on him? What?! “Wait…did you just say Jungkook’s had his eye on me?”

“Like I said, you’re naïve, Jimin. You’re just blind. Heh. I don’t think he’d appreciate me spewing out any more information than I’ve currently already distributed. If you’re really curious, then you should approach him yourself. Kill two birds with one stone?” The male remarked with a shrug. 

“What do you mean two birds with one stone?!” Jimin scoffed not understanding any benefit to this situation. Yoongi simply shrugged once more ignoring him as he went pull Tae against him with a predatory look. That only meant one thing and Jimin was sure he wanted to shower quickly and get out of there before he had to see any unwanted scene or well, body parts, in this case. He squeaked rushing to get some clothes as he ran out the door. Guess he had no choice, but to reach out to Hoseok for a shower. “You guys better not be here when I get back!”

He huffed and sighed as he finally walked down the dorm hall not making it to the staircase as he descended slowly while texting Hoseok about allowing him to use the shower. He hadn’t even gotten to press send when he was slammed against the wall. The male winced as his eyes shut close for a moment as he made impact with the cold wall. The only sound besides the thudding noise of his clothes falling limply on the floor, was the clack of Jimin’s phone also falling more harshly than would be desired.

Familiar hands settled on the bare skin where his sweater was riding up as he fluttered his eyes slowly open. Dread filled him when he noticed a pair of familiar doe and dark brown eyes. “J-Jungkook”, Jimin stuttered when he found the male glaring down at him. He found the gaze intimidating and now that he was sober, he felt his heart race at the handsome male’s face getting dangerously close to his. But why did he look so peeved? 

“Who gave you permission to leave this morning?” He hissed softly into his ear as his hand began to move up his side. ‘Wait, what?’ The shorter male could only think. However, the need to escape was greater than his confusion as Jimin tried pushing the male away. But he had to give Jungkook credit for being so strong, for once the grip on his wait tightened, he found himself unable to move the younger an inch. He felt a shiver run down his spine as the younger’s hand rubbed small suggestive circles on his lower back.

“I-I don’t know w-what you’re talking about”, Jimin lied, and it probably wasn’t the wisest answer especially when Jungkook’s glare intensified. He pulled his hands away from Jimin’s waist and went for his shoulders as he shoved him hard enough to make the shorter male’s head fall back and expose the bruised skin of his neck. Jungkook licked his lips as he admired his previous work and leaned in to bite into a sensitive spot under Jimin’s jaw that was yet to be marked, making the male stifle a moan as his hands desperately tried prying the taller away from continuing his ministrations. He tried his best not to release any moans, but the way the younger’s tongue was working on his neck was making him weak in the knees. 

“J-Jungkook..ngh…ehh…s-stop. Someone will see”, he tried to murmur, but further protests were cut short when the male retracted with one final lick and instead went to press his lips on Jimin’s before the latter had time to say anything. Jimin only mustered a gasp as a hot tongue reached into his mouth and entangled with his own. He felt his whole body beginning to warm up and he just almost should have just accepted he’d lost as his arms wrapped around Jungkook’s neck as he kissed back fervently. It was only when the need for oxygen was at its peak that Jimin had the conscience to push the male back with all his strength.

He was breathing heavily and slightly shaking from how overwhelmed he had been from something so small and possibly meaningless. It made Jimin realize how much he’d been deprived of lust and desires and steamy encounters that he almost felt like if he was a virgin all over again. Or worse. More like a needy whore. Something he had no desire of being for the younger. He was suddenly filled with anger, but not because of Jungkook, but because of his embarrassment that he felt a little prude for how easily he reacted to the male.

“I don’t know what you want or how you know me, but just stay away. You call too much attention and I’m avoiding just that. I’ve been doing fine these past three years. You got what you wanted anyways, right? You fucked the nerd so stop playing with me. I don’t know what fucking game this is, but I’ll let you know that you shouldn’t be deceived by appearances. I know more than you can imagine and I’m not just simply a ‘nerd’. If I wanted to teach you a lesson, I would, but I’ll let you off easy this time. So stay away” Jimin spat angrily and he realized to late he might have revealed too much information of both himself and a personality he had avoided for so long, but at the moment it seemed the best course of action in order to try and get the male to freak a bit. However, he wasn’t expecting a smirk or a lust filled gaze to be aimed towards him. Jimin licked his lips nervously as the taller male began to stalk towards him again, caging him with the wall and his arms once more.

“Jiminnie-hyung. Here I thought you’d completely changed. Don’t get me wrong you’re the cutest, but some of your old self is still in there. This isn’t about fucking the nerd as you say. I’m making sure no one claims what rightfully belongs to me. I’ve waited so long for you, hyung. I am not deceived by you. I know exactly who you are now and who you used to be. I am more than anyone well aware of who you truly are. I want you, hyung. As of now, I’m sure I’ve marked you good enough to let everyone know you clearly are off limits. However, I won’t stop until you say that you’re mine”, he whispered kissing Jimin softly once more before retracting and leaving the stunned male standing weakly against the wall.

Jimin could feel the color draining from his face. Jungkook knew everything. The male knew his secret. His knees were shaking by this point as he slid down the wall clutching to his shirt where his heart was thumping wildly. “Come on, Jimin. Get it together. It could have just been a coincidence. He doesn’t really know”, he whispered to himself, a desperate attempt of assuring himself and hoping that he was just misunderstanding the younger’s words.

He couldn’t think of anything. Of any possible excuse to at least deceive himself. He passed his trembling hands into his hair, standing to pick up his discarded belongings before running towards Hoseok’s dorm room.

~~xXXx~~

“So I heard”, Hoseok muttered quietly from the green bean bag chair on the carpet as Jimin dried his hair. Jimin licked his lips nervously as he coughed.

“I’m well aware the whole campus must know by now”, Jimin motioned nonchalantly as he went to jump onto the male’s bed. 

“And out of curiously, was he…“ the older male began to to say taking a slight pause, but Jimin interrupted him before he had time to go any further. He was done. He was done with all the questioning and all the talk about Jungkook. He just wanted a moment of peace and quiet. He hadn’t even attended classes yet since it was Sunday, but he was already being questioned non stop by his own friends. Any more of this and he would surely pull his hair out. He composed himself slightly and cleared his throat.

“Okay, Hoseok. Before you ask anything further or you even finish that thought. Let me tell you the gist of it. One, Yes Jeon Jungkook fucked me. Two, he was amazing, the best fuck I’ve had in my lifetime. Does that answer all your questions or do you wish that I elaborate even further” Jimin dead panned. When he turned to look at the brown haired male, his mouth was slack open in pure shock.

“Jimin, y-you’ve h-had sex before? I-uh-what-you-but-you”, he began to blabber off and if Jimin wasn’t embarrassed enough he’d have laughed at how much Hoseok resembled a fish the way his mouth opened and closed when he tried to say something. What is it with everyone just assuming that he was a virgin? Okay, he got the fact that his appearance yelled innocence, but that shouldn’t be an indication that he’s never had sex before. 

"Why does that reaction not surprise me anymore?” The carrot top sighed snuggling dejectedly into the pillow. 

“Okay, sorry. It seems you’ve already been overwhelmed today, buddy”, Hoseok apologized standing up from the bean bag chair clumsily as he jumped beside Jimin and cuddled against him wrapping his arms around the smaller’s waist. Jimin relaxed in the male’s arms as Hoseok snuzzled against his cheek.

“Hobi hyung, stop being weird”, Jimin whined.

“You’re a baby. I can’t help it”, Hoseok cooed.

“Hyunngggg”

“Oh Jimin. Ohhh Jimin-ah”, Hoseok chuckled slightly deepening his voice a he hovered over Jimin. The younger laughed at how silly his hyung was trying to be seductive as he pushed him to the side unable to stop his giggling.

“There we go. That’s the cute Jiminnie I know” the brown head chuckled as he slumped beside the younger and seemed to snooze off. Jimin frowned once he heard the light snores filling the comfortable silence. Hoseok had been good at keeping him distracted for just a bit, but it wasn’t enough because he found himself redirecting his thoughts back to the sophomore. He knew the younger was up to something. He made his intentions clear, but what exactly did Jungkook mean he was going to make him say he belonged to him?

The idea was simply preposterous. Was the male insane? Who the hell did he think he was making him seem like an object to just own? Jimin swore at that moment that he would never allow himself to fall into the bad boy’s game. He wouldn’t ever even consider associating with him another time. No more. 

However, as he took out his phone to look at his snapchat, he noticed the front camera show him his face. He blushed furiously after noticing the purple marks running down his neck. With trembling fingers he reached to trace the marks and unconsciously shivered once his fingers had grazed the new mark that had been left not long ago. He gulped heavily as short flashes of the events returned to him. He didn’t understand why, but part of him craved his touch. It was oddly familiar and he found himself wanting more, but why, he couldn’t put his finger on. Just who are you Jeon Jungkook?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys if you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to tell them to me

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was the first chapter! I'm really rusty with my writing since it's been so long since I've written something with a male couple. The slight smut in this chapter wasn't a full out sex scene! That will come later. Tell me what you guys think and if I should continue this!


End file.
